onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:One Shots and Characters: Non Relation to One Piece
http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:One-Shot_Characters http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:One-Shots I think the ones that have no relation to One Piece should be deleted. Just because Oda made them doesn't mean they should be on the wikia since they are not related to One Piece itself. Obviously the links I gave have everything on it including Monsters and Monsters characters which are actually canon to One Piece so they should stay. If people do want them then they can be merged into one article SeaTerror 18:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Agree.. Ok the shots and the whole characters are made by Oda but.. This wiki is for One Piece only.. We cant bring here all of his work... I think we should put them as titles in Oda's article.. Well I think we can merge them with the article about Oda since they are not related to One Piece directly, but to the author of One Piece. Would be better off in their own article with tabs instead of making Oda's article super long. Unless you only include a small description of them and the characters. SeaTerror 18:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Make da tabs--Tuckyd 18:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. I had in mind only add the shots' titles in Oda's article... Remember what we said in Oda's article? We're not only dedicated to One Piece but also his other works. We already have them in their own category singling them out from One Piece as a result of the last time something like this was brought up as to whether or not they were canon. 20:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Besides, we've had reason to include them ever since Monsters was canonized. Monsters was written into the One Piece canon, and we mention it was one of Oda's one shots. We might as well be thorough and include all of them. 21:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I think we should as tabs to Oda's article as "Other stories and work" After all I mean its not exactly One Piece but it still contains bits of information relating to One Piece mostly in the Trivia sections. WillofOP 21:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC)WillofOP Tabs for whole characters and pages is a bad idea. The whole idea of tabs is to use them to divide up individual pages, not put whole pages onto them. I say we keep things as they are. 22:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) They were around way before that. Plus just because one is canon doesn't mean the rest are. That's like how you and others decided to use only one u in spelling names instead of double uu or macrons because Oda had spelled ONE name that way. They can easily be merged into one article by separating the one shots with the characters in separate tabs. I still say they are pointless and useless to keep though. SeaTerror 17:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The welcome message of this wiki: "Hello and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia, the encyclopedia for the anime and manga One Piece that anyone can edit. Please feel free to contribute to our site and help us complete our goal to build the most informative site for '''everything' related to Eiichiro Oda and his most notable work, One Piece, online. From all the editors here at the One Piece Encyclopedia, thank you for your contributions."'' I think dedicating only to One Piece will be a loss to this wiki, we are not talking about another Oda's manga (for which another wiki can be created) but previous works that in some ways have effected One Piece itself. I agree with Levi. I am not about to bring one of the founding philosophies of this wiki up for debate. We keep the ones we have, and we won't add any more unless they are somehow related to One Piece. 02:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure when that was written it only meant about his life such as on his own article. Then people added all the non related one shots for no reason. If they stay then they should all get merged into one article. The other thing I might as well bring up is how the non-canon tags are used incorrectly since those templates are supposed to only be for One Piece use only. Excluding the one shot one of course. SeaTerror 04:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a note to everyone, take in mind some of the characters in these one shots appeared in the OP storyline as "Easter Egg" characters. Those characters will likely warrent a page, also note "Monsters" is part of OP storyline. In terms of things though, because of Monsters we need to mention the one shots collection Monsters was featured in "Wanted". Characters with cameos in OP need to be counted for as well. Apart from that, we don't really need to cover any of Oda's work that is non-OP related. One-Winged Hawk 17:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) They only appeared in the anime not the manga. If not deleted then if anything they should be merged into one article. The other issue about the categories still applies though. SeaTerror 18:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :If that was a reply to me and the characters... Some of those characters are listed in Data red or blue (can't remember), they appeared in the manga. Okay, most were one panel mentions, but they appeared in the manga. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 13:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Then prove it. I haven't seen them. SeaTerror 20:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I wan't expecting to have to prove that you know... Since... You can just... You know... Look it up on the wikia... Or SBS... Or data book... Its all around here *somewhere*, a few have now been listed since I said that, but I think that a few more like Domo-kun and Nnke-kun who have made appearances in OP. You don't have to cover them extensively though, we're not a "all Oda's work" wikia. Thats all. O.o' One-Winged Hawk 19:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh heres another example, the great Pandaman himself! :-D One-Winged Hawk 19:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Example Mikio Itoo (though that wasn't a one-shot) D.R.,..... Anyways I think we should leave them in, especially since some characters from the oneshots are very similar to the one's we have know and so it could be used as trivia. Bumping this. This is still an important issue. SeaTerror 20:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The ones you mentioned were joke characters. Not one shot characters. SeaTerror 04:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Those aren't joke characters...read one-shot Monsters :This is true, their appearance in OP is meant to be a cameo the only exception is "Monsters" who is part of the OP storyline and Pandaman who was a charcter that had won a competition unrelated to any of Oda's work. One-Winged Hawk 14:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I just want to point out that we are talking about minor works (one-shots indeed) which were used by Oda as background test before (and for) making One Piece. If they were series on their own than I could agree, but I don't see any problems in them being on this wiki. They add interesting informations related to Oda and One Piece itself in some way. They are also already completed articles. I don't see what Monsters has to do with it since everybody in Monsters is canon. The point being is they should all be merged or deleted. The ones that don't have ANYTHING to do with One Piece are pointless articles. Also there's also the incorrect tags about them being non-canon. SeaTerror 18:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :The one shots are not huring the wikia, we will not cover every one shots Oda makes in his life and their presence is because of them appearing alongside of Monsters and One Piece in Wanted!. There are cameos appearing every so often still in the storyline itself. Been a while since the last one, but even still we don't know when they will suddenly return. For example, Pandaman who I raised earlier is treated in the same boat as the cameo characters anyway and is never challenged because of various reasons. Yet still we had to sxplain his originas, the info is on his page, we did nto say what series he is from though because THAT series is unrelated to OP completely. ITs the same for the crossovers. :We didn't have information on them for a while and couldn't expand on them. there was interest in them and no one else covered them. If Oda makes another one shot collection like WANTED! with no OP relatance whats so ever and someone makes a page on it, I'd side with you on their removal or merger. One-Winged Hawk 01:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) None of the One Shots other than Monsters has any real connection with One Piece. Also Pandaman is pretty much a One Piece character now regardless of his origins. Pandaman is more a joke character though. There's no point in deleting joke characters since that is something Oda likes to do. Just look at Minatomo and Sam. SeaTerror 10:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :No connection huh? Those one shots were still sister stories in WANTED! of both Romance Dawn and Monsters. However, rather then keep on it, why don't you just a call vote if you want them gone that bad and let the other editors decide once and for all. No one can go against a majority vote. If it stays you can't do a thing, if it goes the other editors have to back down. You keep whining their not connected and dismiss everything we throw at you. I don't have the patience like I used to on the wikia systems, so I prefer issues to be resolved quickly rather then linger on. There isn't much else to add anyway. If you truly believe your right, make the poll call. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 19:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) We lost the meaning.. Pandaman? He appears in the manga.. We're talkin about One Shots... That Oda create before One Piece.. So what if they were in WANTED!? That doesn't mean anything other than them being in the same collection. That is not a connection to One Piece. Also you forget that we're allowed to bring up past debates but I'm not sure if it was every 4 or 6 months. Somebody else can make the poll. I don't even know what to put there. Also of course I would dismiss it. Joke characters are joke characters. SeaTerror 07:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well then... No poll = no comment huh. :Unelss the fear is you will loose, I can't see the excuse not to call it, the rest of us have no reason to call it because we're all mostly happy with them stayiing based on the response. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 18:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It would be dumb to delete some of the one-shots and keep other ones. The way I see it, deleting them is an all or none deal, and that would include the Romance Dawns. Even if they don't have to do with One Piece, they're still relevant in that they show how Oda's character designs developed and how that came to influence the series. Like how Flare and Ann's designs are the basis for Nami. You're always going on about how we shouldn't delete relevant information, well now's the time to practice what you preach. Just because they aren't directly related to the plot like Monsters doesn't mean they don't provide insight into the designs or themes of the series. You see relevance very narrow-mindedly here. I suppose the next thing you're going to say should go will be the early design sketches on the character pages. Also, WANTED! would make them since that ties them in to One Piece through being in the same book. It's like the Toriko or DBZ crossovers, only on a larger scale. 07:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ah... Double standards, how they lead people astray. One-Winged Hawk 18:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* I said I didn't know what the poll should include. I said they could be merged into one article. Romance Dawn actually has to do with One Piece because it actually used character designs from it. The ones that have no connection to One Piece don't provide any insight into One Piece because they are not One Piece related. Just because they were in the same volume doesn't mean anything. That doesn't tie them to One Piece one bit because they are not related plot wise which is the only thing that matters. Monsters was the only one revealed to be related to it. SeaTerror 18:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I know what you said, but I'll say what I'm trying to say clearly; some individuals are against this and despite what you think there are some grounds for them to stay even if they are mild ones. Thus, the only way to resolve this is via a poll. This is one of those cases where the wikia needs to see what everyone supports. I'm surprised there hasn't been nearly enough discussion on this as there should be, thus everyone else's thoughts on the wikia can't be weighed in without going "offical poll". :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Lets just open a vote to solve this... To keep them, to delete them all or merge them into Oda's article (or somewhere else) all together... There is absolutely zero grounds for them to stay. The "minor" ones has you put it are only because they happened to be in the same tankoban. Which means nothing since they are not plot related at all. It seems that most of them are just voting and not discussing it. Seems like a waste of a vote. SeaTerror 09:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hello, we didnt came to an agreement so I think its the best to take a vote. You all know the deal. You must have/be: *300 edits *3 months here Alright, vote is closed. Its decided that we will keep them as they are. Thank you all for voting. ''' Keep them # 18:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) # 19:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) # #Bastian9 19:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) # 21:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) # 23:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) #Klobis 11:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) # 10:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) #One-Winged Hawk 11:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) # # 23:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) # Delete them all # # # Merge them in Oda's article # # # # SeaTerror 21:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Merge them all in one new page # 12:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) # # Poll discussion Hey wait a minute... isn't this poll a bit hasty? First of all for how long it will remain valid? And how do you intend to merge all those articles in Oda's page? I think before opening a poll we should at least have clear what available options we have and what are the pros and cons of them... starting a poll hastily can bring problems later if we regret what we decided here. It makes no sense to merge them into his article unless you tab them. It would make it far too long otherwise. SeaTerror 21:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to add the date.. It will be closed '''January, 20. About the merge thing on Oda's article.. I think we should just merge the names of the characters and the name of the manga and not the whole story of that manga.. If we dont use a vote on this matter, we wont solve it.. I mean, are you going to make a tab for each one shot and character? Nope.. Only under one section.. Unless someone has a better idea.. But that wont happen as the vote turned out to keep them.. We'll see.. There's still the canon issue though. Plus I only voted for Oda because everybody else did. They would be better off in their own article or gone. SeaTerror 16:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Can someone put an end date on the poll? Or just end it since it's been a few days already. 19:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) According to LPK the poll will be closed the 20th january Is another two weeks really necessary? Another three days should be all that's needed. 23:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree, enough people have already voted... :Disagree, its not fair to those who have delayed a possible vote. I know thats likely not to happen, but once a date is set itsbest not to close until it arrives in case someone was giving themself time to think. Also, not everyone will have noticed the poll possibly. One-Winged Hawk 20:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion we should handle them just like we handled the animal species: Merge all into one big page and direct the search to the section about that character. 12:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Except species only got this treatment because most of the animals were either 1) difficult to get a EXACT translation on or 2) nothing more then snubs. The one shots relted pages are not that bad. 17:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC)